1. The Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a rechargeable fire starter and long burning fuel. More particularly, this rechargeable fire starter and long burning fuel may comprise an absorbent including a porous mineral, or a combination of one or more porous minerals along with wood pellets, which absorbent may then be saturated with a flammable liquid. This combination provides a rechargeable fire starter and long burning fuel that is relatively impervious to moisture.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of an accelerant has long been known as a way of starting a fire when one is using hard to ignite materials. For example, charcoal is frequently ignited by pouring lighter fluid on the charcoal. The lighter fluid soaks into the charcoal. The lighter fluid is more flammable than the charcoal, and, when ignited, burns readily. The heat from the burning lighter fluid gradually ignites the charcoal. By the time the lighter fluid is consumed, the charcoal has been ignited and is burning on its own.
Other types of fire starters are also known, which generally comprise wood pellets or wood shavings mixed with wax. These are frequently pressed into a solid mass. The wax/wood combination is relatively easy to ignite and also relatively long burning. This type of fire starter can be used to ignite a wood stove or a campfire. It can also be used to ignite charcoal or coal.
An advantage of using fire starters is that they can be relatively impervious to moisture. Thus, they are very useful when trying to ignite wood or other fuel that is wet. As the fire starter burns, the heat from the fire starter dries the wet fuel so that it can be eventually be ignited by the fire starter and then burn on its own.
One disadvantage of fire starters of the liquid variety is that these fire starters can present a fire or explosion hazard if they leak from their containers. Fires starters of the wood/wax while not apt to leak, can generally be relatively bulky and difficult to use in certain applications.